<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Look by angelwiththebluebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662803">Don't Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox'>angelwiththebluebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, FebuWhump2021, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, horror movies, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>david and patrick watch a horror movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David Rose is scared of a great number of things, most of which he refuses to disclose to anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick knows a few, like heights, germs, bugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What David keeps secret is he hates horror movies. David knows he could probably just tell Patrick and it would be fine, a lot of people hate horror movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Patrick loves them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, David has managed to avoid watching them, feigning sickness, staying with Alexis who’s ‘sick’, getting roped into one of Stevie’s schemes (which don’t exist. David made them up for the purpose of getting out of Patrick’s movie night pick.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently David had run out of excuses because he and Patrick were preparing for a movie night, and it was Patrick’s pick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was dreading it, knowing how he felt about blood, gore, and jump scares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was excited though, and David was determined not to ruin this for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nods, unable to suppress the rising trepidation in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick starts the movie and David moves closer to his husband, wishing that Alexis was still here and could fake being sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts out quiet, and David fools himself into thinking it won’t be that bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then blood splatters across an empty hallway, and David flinches back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at the screen, David.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexis’s voice flashes through his mind, rembrandt of the time she forced him to watch The Shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick looks over, but David doesn’t meet his eyes, hoping that this night will end quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David can’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This movie is everything David hates. Creepy bugs, creepy people, terrible fashion, and way too much blood, gore, and jump scares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick is way too engrossed in the movie, and David hunches further into the sofa, shutting his eyes and trying to erase the memory of the splatter of flesh across a window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David? David?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David slowly looks up, peering through his fingers at the paused movie screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop the movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to stop because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did, David. Why didn’t you say you didn’t like horror movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually pretty sure I did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To this extent!” Patrick cuts him off, worry shining in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to ruin your movie night. I’ve been avoiding it.” David hangs his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Patrick takes David’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are only saying that because you married me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever given you anything.” Patrick rebutts. David rolls his eyes, before glancing over at the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we… do we have to finish it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve seen it, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gasps. “You were just rewatching! We could have been watching Bridget Jones Diary?” David accuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have already seen that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” David responds. “Bridget Jones is a good movie. That was terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” David stands up in outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. You aren’t allowed to speak to either Alexis or my mother anymore if you’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stifles his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, laugh it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stands up, taking David’s hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, David. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David frowns, avoiding eye contact, before mumbling, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooo cute ending</p><p>come find me on my tumblr @/angelwiththeblue-box</p><p>please leave kudos and comments!!!</p><p> </p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>